One Typical Love Story
by LiulfrKeahi
Summary: "It's a love story..." .Inspired by the song "Love Story," by Taylor Swift. Fluffy oneshot. Angst-lovers be aware.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and its characters. I don't own the song "Love Story," by Taylor Swift.  
>Just this little ol' story is mine.<p>

* * *

><p>The stars are pretty tonight, you think as you lean on the balcony. You have come to the Moon to celebrate Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday. Normally, you would swoon everyone in the royal hall and say yes to all the charming people who ask you to a dance. But today, you feel like being in a quiet place, away from the people. You sigh. You thought today's ball would be different from the past ones; you had heard the Jovians and Martians come to the first time in 20 years. But nothing interesting had caught your eye. Yes, the Jovians and Martians were interesting in an exotic way, but only for a moment. You turn around to see the people dance in the royal hall. Suddenly, you catch your breath. Someone stunningly beautiful comes your way. She has raven hair and is wearing a dark red general suit. From Mars, you guess. When she comes right up to you, you forget how to breathe. She says hello. You answer, no, stammer back. She gives you an amused smile.<p>

"For someone so beautiful like you, why are you here on the balcony?"

You blush. The stars seemed nicer to watch at, you stammer. She laughs and your heart does flip-flops. She leans on the balcony next to you.

"If I may ask, what's your name?"

You stammer your name and state you are the Venusian princess. That sounded like bragging, you scold yourself for stating so. You worry she might not like you. But you see an amused glint in her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet the princess of Venus. My name is Ares Rei, princess of Mars."

She gives you her hand. You give yours. But instead of a handshake, she gives you a peck on the back of your hand. You blush and hope that had happened somewhere else.

"May I ask you to a dance, princess?"

You hear many people call you princess, but it sounds so different coming from Rei. You nod, slightly dazed. And she pulls you to the dancing floor.

* * *

><p>"Stay away from my daughter, you barbarian!"<p>

You are pulled away from Rei during your dance. Your father stands in front of you. You yell that she's not a barbarian, but he is not listening. You gasp when all of your guards shed their swords, surrounding Rei. Instantly, two Martians shed theirs and come by at Rei's side. You can't do anything but watch Rei quietly order her guards to get the shuttle ready. She silently bows to your father and turns to take her shuttle to Mars. You call out her name. You struggle to free yourself from your father. When you can no longer see Rei, you forcefully push your father away. You run. You can hear him calling your name but you don't care and run to catch up with Rei. You run to the castle pier, where the shuttles are. You see Rei just outside of her shuttle. You call her name as you run. You see her turn around, surprised. You jump into her arms. You feel her arms slowly hug you back.

"Princess... you should go back."

You shake your head no. She sighs. She uses her hand to tilt your head to see her.

"Princess, I don't want you to get into any more trouble than now."

"Minako," you state.

She gives you a confused look.

"My name is Venus Minako, and come to my birthday ball. It's only a few Earth months away," you say. "Please," you add.

Then she gives that smile you just love. You feel happy to see her smile. You lean in to kiss her. You pull back quickly, blushing. You try to make excuses on your previous actions. But Rei merely chuckles and leans in. She kisses you, effectively stopping your rambling, and you fall for her more.

"I promise to see you there."

* * *

><p>The ball is beautiful, as any Venusian ball would be. Your friends are here, celebrating. You should feel happy, but Rei isn't here as she promised. You don't feel happy at all. You don't feel like dancing. You don't even want to see others dancing. You excuse yourself and go to your room, ignoring the concerned look your father has. You lie on your bed, trying to sleep. But something.. something keeps making sounds. You get up, concentrating where the sound is coming from. You look at your balcony window and gasp. There Rei is, tapping on the window. You quickly open the window and hug her. You've missed her much more than you had thought. You link your lips with hers as if your life depended on it.<p>

"Missed me?" She whispers when you separate.

You whisper, "Yes," tears threatening to fall. She smiles softly and kisses away the tears. Then, she suddenly lifts you in bridal style.

"Rei?" You ask, scared yet thrilled.

"Let's go for a walk," she smiles. You can't resist her smile and merely nod. Still holding you, she jumps off the balcony and swiftly land on her feet. She sprints toward the forest next to the castle. There she hoists you onto her black horse. She rides behind you and slides her hand around your waist. You blush.

"Ready?" she asks.

You nod.

With a swift kick, her horse gallops into the night.

* * *

><p>Leaving behind your delightful times with Rei in the forest, you return back to the castle. She leaves her horse in the same place as before and walks you back. When you reach the bottom of your balcony, she kneels and gestures you to go on her back.<p>

"But, I'm heavy, Rei!" You say.

"You felt like a feather when I held you before," she states and you somewhat reluctantly get on her back. Rei stands up and climb up the castle wall. You look down out of curiosity. My, that's a long way down. You squeak and hold closer to Rei. You close your eyes shut and burrow into her neck. You hear her chuckle. You inhale Rei's lavender scent and instantly your fears are reassured. You are holding onto Rei. Nothing could be more comforting than this, you think.

"We're here, Minako."

You open your eyes and pull away from her neck. You blink. She brought you all the way to the side of your bed. You blush and quickly get off of Rei's back. You thank her and quickly jump into your bed, trying to hide the oh-so-obvious blush on your face. You hear Rei laugh. You feel her sitting on the bed, next to you.

"Minako," she calls.

You slowly get up and turn to see her. You see that same amusement in her eyes you had seen months ago, when you had first met. She gives you a chaste kiss and you mourn that she ended it so quickly. You pout.

"Will I see you again?" you ask.

She doesn't answer you directly. You lower your head. Considering that your father did ban you from seeing Rei, it would be too risky to see each other. Stupid father, you think. Rei's hands reach out and raise your chin. You dare not to look at her face. You think you might cry if you do.

"Minako," she calls you.

Slowly, you see her, trying hard not to let the tears fall. She embraces you, rubs your back slowly, and says soothing words into your ear. You burrow yourself in her shoulder, crying silently. You cry yourself to sleep. As your consciousness slowly fades away, you remember her last words.

"Someday, Minako. Someday, we will."

* * *

><p>It's been three years since you've met Rei on your sixteenth birthday. Living up to its title as a warring planet, Mars had a civil war going on. You heard news when it started, but that was it. Your people had no much interest in who won and what happened to Mars. But not you. You were terrified. You were worried sick. Why? Why else? Rei, of course. You had heard that Rei actually had to lead the royal soldiers as general against the rebels. It was worrying enough that Rei was the princess of a planet in war. But even worse that she was literally participating in it! Despite the fact that there is little possibility you'd ever get to meet her again, you waited. No matter how many times your friends, servants, and family told her she was waiting for nothing, you waited just for her. She promised you would meet again someday. And you believed her. Your maids come in, breaking your muse. They get you ready to go to the market for today is your nineteenth birthday - the day when all Venusian heirs go to the commoners' market to see the lives of commoners and ready themselves for the ball in the evening. The maids are done with their doing; they have dressed you in a plain orange sundress. You are ready to go. You set foot out of the castle and head for the marketplace.<p>

The marketplace is a wonderful and lively place. Merchants chit-chattering with customers, children playing tag, young ladies trying out dresses... you awe at how energetic your planet is. But suddenly, a silhouette catches your eye. Raven hair, sturdy yet delicate shoulders, and delicious-looking curves... you run. You ignore the surprised calls of your maids. You just run towards that figure. And with all the hope you have, you shout,

"Rei!"

Slowly but surely, the figure turns around. It is her. It is Rei. You feel tears of joy swell in your eyes. You fly into her safe, welcoming arms. You cry. You hit Rei's chest. You tell Rei how much you've been worried. But all she does is smile. You pout.

"How could you merely smile at me?" You ask, even though you love that dazzling smile of hers.

But she doesn't answer you. No. She kneels in front of you. You gasp. She pulls out a ring. A beautiful ring that has the Martian stone, ruby, shining proudly in the middle.

"Marry me, Minako? I love you and only you, my Mina."

You see her talk. You know that those are all romantic sayings. But all you hear and heard was "I love you." And you know you love her. So you jump right back into her arms and give her all the love you have on the passionate kiss you share. You pull back briefly, asking her how in the world she convinced your father. She smiles and says,

"Because I love you with all my heart. No other reason was needed."

You smile, happy that your lover - and now fiancé - is a very persuasive person. You kiss her again just to pull yourselves into a world of your own.

_Baby just say, "Yes."_


End file.
